Fanon: Fan Art
'Fanon:Fan Art '''is a page where users can post their own ''Wolves of the Beyond fan art. If you're taking someone else's drawing, please post the original owner and site when adding it to the gallery, and make sure it's safe to take (copyright). Concerning the Anonymous art section, if it is your's but you don't want to make an account and it's no where else on the internet, don't link it anywhere. This section is also for art from other websites, just make sure you put a link to the other website in there. Edme-MacHeath Art Here is a video: C:\Users\Jacqueline\Videos\Wolves of the Beyond.wmv Honeyb1999's Art Edme headshot.jpg|Edme Edme2.jpg|Edme crying for some reason Mhairie.jpg|Mhairie Caila.jpg|Caila Banja.jpg|Banja Dearlea.jpg|Dearlea Orpingtonchicken's Art Picture049.jpg|Badly drawn Heep with some weird hair Anonymous/Other Websites' Art stufzzz 002.JPG|Faolan looking at the wall paintings with the spiral mark in the Cave before Time. SilverFengo's Art 374924 305128636184694 100000626792567 981051 744184500 n.jpg|Young Faolan lying flat on his belly staring at the fish Thunderheart caught. 388763 306249242739300 100000626792567 983947 423174654 n.jpg|The Prophet in Frost Wolf, who is in fact Liam MacDuncan wearing Gwyndor's mask. 405213 328763863821171 100000626792567 1053692 988254398 n.jpg|Gwynneth consoling Faolan after he found the remains of his second milk giver Thunderheart (not seen). 396881_328763797154511_100000626792567_1053689_721044206_n.jpg|In Frost Wolf, the "Whistler" is found by Edme, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea,(Edme, Mhairie and Dearlea are not seen) dying of starvation. They feed him the blood of a snow hare to rejuvinate him. 398503_328763787154512_100000626792567_1053688_942354845_n.jpg|Creakle and Tully in Frost Wolf. 402508 328763823821175 100000626792567 1053690 1546090542 n.jpg|Faolan and Banja doing paw right. Banja got scared by the sight of Faolan's spiral mark. Photo 95.jpg|Heep biting Edme's ear, making it bleed. The gnaw wolves(background) can't tolerate it and they want to show dominance over him. (Note that Heep's eyes are more green than yellow) Photo 76.jpg|Edme, now a wolf of the Watch, plays with a young cub Toby. Faolan fell into slumber after eating to meet his fill. Photo 94.jpg|Faolan inside the Cave Before Time. He finds the place "visiting" in the Outermost. Photo 97.jpg|Edme faces Old Cags, the MacHeath wolf with the foaming mouth disease. Toby is seen at the background of the Pit. Photo 111.jpg|Faolan reunites with his real mother Morag one last time. Photo 110.jpg|Edme gnawing her tale about her lost eye for the gaddergnaw. Photo 112.jpg|The Sark of the Slough eyeing the depressed chieftain Liam. He went by-lang after the death of his mother Cathmor. Photo 109.jpg|Young Faolan "Jumps for the Sun!" He was mistaken to have the foaming mouth disease because of his splayed front paw. Photo 106.jpg|The late chieftain Duncan MacDuncan believed Faolan possessed Firesight. Faolan can only saw his spiral mark in the flames.(I drew the spiral wrong. Sorry) Photo 72.jpg|Faolan with the "Whistler". Both gnaw wolves are best friends. Photo 122.jpg|Faolan and Thunderheart gazing at the clouds. "It's us! It's us! I ride you in the sky!" -''Faolan'' Photo 91.jpg|Faolan made a drumlyn for the little malcadh pup who was murdered by Heep. 426048_357058257658398_100000626792567_1118634_271442350_n.jpg|Faolan with his taiga Twist looking and comparing their deformities. 423757_357061644324726_100000626792567_1118644_2072339187_n.jpg|Faolan, with his two tawny sisters Mhairie and Dearlea, gathered at their birth mother's drumlyn, mourning. This scene might have happen after Frost Wolf. 432282_359723387391885_100000626792567_1126557_2055253053_n.jpg|Faolan MacDuncan 425776_359723514058539_100000626792567_1126559_1589899436_n.jpg|Edme MacHeath 417007_359723650725192_100000626792567_1126561_875224423_n.jpg|the Whistler MacDuncan 430380_359723737391850_100000626792567_1126563_1109044067_n.jpg|Creakle MacDuff 432048_359723857391838_100000626792567_1126564_2103296511_n.jpg|Tearlach MacAngus 417233_359723957391828_100000626792567_1126567_732533314_n.jpg|Heep MacDuncan 421646_364775950219962_100000626792567_1141477_1960399849_n.jpg|Think of a name that comes in your mind once you take a glance of this wolf. 419430_364775256886698_100000626792567_1141475_1178773011_n.jpg|So cute. Faolan and Edme are a great match. 536201_380656505298573_100000626792567_1187411_1448970739_n.jpg|Edme and her taiga Winks 554439_396244183739805_100000626792567_1229716_335639971_n.jpg|Faolan witnessing the Ring's destruction during a devastating earthquake. ......jpg|Banja and her pup Maudie 547959_409564402407783_100000626792567_1262868_1246299925_n.jpg|Faolan standing on a cairn of the Blood Watch, gazing at the Distant Blue in the west. 168221 421561317874758 23477719 n.jpeg|Gnawing bones with Faolan, the Whistler and my original character Lucas (aka: Three-legs) 376956_445136875517202_1902947365_n.jpeg|Faolan MacDuncan in defensive position. Pencil drawn by yours truly... 576102_445136805517209_2003389834_n.jpeg|You can call it either Faome (Foalan & Edme) or Edlan (Edme & Faolan) memories_of_the_sark_by_aurasoldieri-d5iza34.jpg|The Sark with her memory jug during a seemingly eternal frost. Requested by Asiapuppy01 of deviantart. I drew the memory jug to look like a gourd for reasons unknown. tearlach_and_aryn_by_aurasoldieri-d51krz0.jpg|Tearlach and Aryn rejoicing about the upcoming gaddergnaw. Based from a fanfic written by Wolves of the Beyond wiki admin Caitbob Wilkinson. long_lost_siblings_by_aurasoldieri-d51kqh4.jpg|Edme and Blythe are long lost siblings. Based from a fanfic written by one of the trusted admins of the Wolves of the Beyond wiki named Faolan MacDuncan 18 faolanmacduncan 's art Photo.JPG|Lone wolf: Part 1 photo (1).JPG|Lone Wolf: Part 3 photo (3).JPG|Shadow Wolf: Part 1 photo (4).JPG|Watch Wolf: Part 2 TheMinecraftWolfStar's art Un.png|Edme MacHeath FaolanVeryAngryAtLemmy'sArt.png|A Radom Pic Of Faolan Very Angry At Lemmy's Painted And Edited Verison Of The Book Spirit Wolf,Renamed Spirit Koopa And A Whole New Story That's Like Spirit Wolf But With Lemmy Himself SpiritWolfDrawing1.png|Banja & Maudie AnEpicDrawingOfFaolanByLemmy.png|A Drawing Of Faolan CanidThunder's art QueenClam's art DSCF3411.JPG Photo on 2012-08-11 at 21.24.jpg|Some Random Wolf Photo on 2012-08-12 at 17.35.jpg